Honeymoon on Ember Island
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: Daisuke and Zuko are now married and are spending their two month honeymoon on Ember Island at Zuko's family vacation home. What will happen during those three months? Warning: Lemon Alert.


Honeymoon on Ember Island

I don't own Digimon or Avatar: Last Airbender

It was the day after Daisuke and Zuko's wedding and both were flying on Flame and he landed on the beach in front of Zuko's family beach house on Ember Island. Zuko climbed off his wife's dragon and he helped Daisuke down as well. "So, is Flame going to stay here with us?" he asked her. Daisuke grabbed a few of the bags they packed for their stay at the beach house during their honeymoon while Zuko grabbed the rest of them.

"No. Flame here is going back to the Fire Nation Capital to learn about his heritage from Ran and Shaw. He'll come back to pick us up at the end of our honeymoon," Daisuke answered him. "Iroh, Toph and Aang said they would look over them for me until we get back," Zuko smiled and nodded as he carried their bags up into the house. Daisuke turned back to Flame and hugged his snout while he nuzzled his mother. "Well Flame, sweetie, I guess this is goodbye for now. I know you don't want to go but I promise the minute we get home you and I will spend some quality mother/son time together," Daisuke told her baby and Flame wagged his tail happily at his mother's suggestion and he licked her cheek making her giggle. "Oh I love you too Flame. Now you be good for Iroh, Toph and Aang. And learn all you can from Ran and Shaw. I'll see you in three months sweetie," Daisuke said as she kissed Flame's snout and she stepped back. Flame bellowed loudly before he took flight and headed back towards the Fire Nation Capital.

Daisuke then walked up towards the house and she walked inside the beach house to see that it had been cleaned up and made suitable for living after years of neglect. "Wow this place cleans up nice," she said.

"That it does," Zuko said behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and he kissed her on the cheek making her smile. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied. "So….now that we are all along what can we do?" she asked Zuko.

"How about we go exploring the island. I really didn't get to show you around last time we were here," he answered and Daisuke smiled and nodded at her new husband and both left the beach house. They then walked down the beach and headed to the town that was nearby where everyone looked at them and many bowed to the new Fire Lord and his wife.

"Looks like word's spread already about us being married," Daisuke said.

"Are you okay with that? Being the Fire Lord's wife does get your more attention than we used to get," Zuko told her and Daisuke held his hand and pecked him on the cheek.

"I'll survive," she said before she saw a nearby shop. "Oh, let's do some shopping," she said.

"Huh? You never want to do shopping," Zuko told his wife.

"Yeah. But we're on our honeymoon and I want to buy some gifts for the rest of the gaang," Daisuke said dragging Zuko off towards the shop and Zuko sighed but he still smiled. Once the duo arrived in the shop Daisuke looked around when she gasped as she saw a sword made of black steel. "Zuko, it's Sokka's sword," she said.

"Where did you find this?" Zuko asked the shopkeeper

"A merchant found it near the place where Avatar Aang defeated your father Fire Lord Zuko," he answered.

"How much to get it back?" Daisuke asked him.

"Since it belonged to your friend. I don't think it would right to charge you for it, and while we are at it everything here in my shop is free," he answered and Daisuke smiled as did Zuko. Daisuke then saw a metal battle fan on a shelf and she grabbed it.

"This would be perfect for Suki," she said before she noticed a choker similar to hers only this one had an emerald on it. "And this would look fantastic for Toph," she said grabbing the choker.

"What do you think of this for Katara?" Zuko asked picking up a golden bracelet with blue gems on it.

"Terrific. Now we need to find something for Aang, but what can you get a monk?" Daisuke asked.

"Actually…" Zuko said.

'What?" Daisuke asked him.

"When I became Fire Lord I got some of our nations masons and sculptors start to rebuild the four Air Temples as repentance for what my great grandfather Sozin did to them when Sozin's comet first came," Zuko answered and Daisuke gasped before she smiled and hugged him.

"That was a very sweet thing to do Zuko. Aang is going to be so happy when he finds out," she said and Zuko nodded in agreement. Daisuke then sniffed the air and Zuko did the same and both looked at the back room and walked inside to see large piles of salted meat.

"Whoa. That's a lot of meat," she said.

"Ah. That is all rare meat from a small island far at sea, it just arrived this morning, cost me a lot of gold pieces as well," the shopkeeper told them.

"This would be perfect for Flame, Ran and Shaw," Daisuke said. "We'll take three of the large pieces please," she told the shopkeeper.

"Excellent choice," he replied.

"How much?" Zuko asked him.

"Oh Fire Lord Zuko, as I said before…."

"Don't. If this was really expensive to bring in, I should at least pay you for the meat at least," Zuko cut the shopkeeper off who was hesitant before he nodded. A short while later the duo had paid for the meat and Zuko had arranged for it to be sent back early to the Fire Nation Royal Palace for the trio of dragons living there. "What now?" Zuko asked his wife.

"How about we go swimming?" Daisuke asked and Zuko nodded.

"Sure. I think there is a reef not far out," he informed her and Daisuke grinned and she ran off taking care to not drop the gifts she and Zuko bought for their friends. About a half hour later, Zuko and Daisuke were in a small rowboat not far from Ember Island and both dived into the water and Daisuke's eyes widened as she saw a large reef below them with fish swimming around and through it, she swam down to the reef with Zuko behind her as a school of fish swam past them and one of them swam up to Daisuke and it shockingly winked at her making her nearly gasp. She swam back up to the surface and Zuko followed her back up and then they dived under the water as well and they continued to do this until the sun started to go down and both of them now rested on the beach watching the sun set behind the horizon.

"That was fun," Daisuke said cuddling up to Zuko who smiled at her warmly.

"It sure was," he said before he heard a grumble and Daisuke blushed. "Hungry?" he asked her and she nodded with a small blush of embarrassment on her face before she yelped as Zuko picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the beach house.

Later that night once the duo had eaten a romantic dinner Zuko was in their shared bedroom relaxing when he heard the door open and he saw Daisuke were a loose fitting red robe with gold outlining. "Wow," Zuko said and Daisuke smiled seductively at him.

"Like what you see sweetie?" she asked him and Zuko dumbly nodded and Daisuke smiled at him.

-Lemon Start-

Daisuke walked seductively over to Zuko, relieving herself of her robe, revealing her breast and her pussy, arousing Zuko, as shown from the bulge forming in his boxers, making Daisuke smile as she then climbed on top of him and kissed Zuko passionately.

Surprised at first, Zuko then returned the kiss as his tongue battled against Daisuke's for dominance, before his hands roamed across her smooth, athletic and sexy figure, making her moan in Zuko's mouth as his tongue invaded and began to explore her mouth.

The pair kept kissing while Zuko's hands continued to stroke Daisuke's body, her moans increasing, before she broke from the kiss and let out a gasp as she felt the Zuko's clothed manhood rub against her pussy.

But then Daisuke gained a naughty smile as she then positioned herself, her head between Zuko's legs.

And before he could say a word, she took as much of Zuko's cock into her mouth and began to suck him off, causing him to groan in pleasure.

"Ah... Daisuke... That feels so... Ah... So good...!" Zuko groaned out as Daisuke continued, mentally smiling from hearing Zuko's groans of pleasure, before she increased his pleasure as she moved her left hand down to his balls and began to massage them.

"Yeah, Daisuke... Ah... That's it... Keep going...!" Zoo groaned out, placing his right hand on the back of Daisuke's head, forcing all of his member into her mouth, which made her gag for a second before she continued her blow job.

However, Daisuke could soon feel Zuko's member quiver in her mouth, signalling her that he was close to his release.

And then, with a loud groan of pleasure, Zuko came, filling Daisuke's mouth with his c um, which she managed to swallow.

"How did that feel?" Daisuke asked after Zuko removed his di ck from her mouth.

"That was great." Zuko replied, before he then grabbed Daisuke's hip and repositioned himself and Daisuke, so he was on top of her.

"But now, Daisuke. It's time. I want you." Zuko told her, his voice full of desire.

With that Daisuke nodded her head as Zuko then inserted his member into her vag in a, making Daisuke gasp in pleasure as he began to make love to her.

"Yes, Zuko, yes... It's so deep... Ah...!" Daisuke cried out in pleasure.

"I know... Ah... Your pussy is so tight... Feels so good...!" Zuko groaned in reply as he continued thrusting his manhood in and out of her.

For the next hour, Zuko continued making love to Daisuke, groaning out from the tightness of her pussy, while Daisuke moaned out erotically as Zuko's manhood went deeper inside her womanhood, before he then pulled her up into a sitting position, in which his tongue started lashing at her right breast, as she wrapped her arms around Zuko's waist to guide his cock into her wet vagina.

"Oh, Zuko... That's amazing... Ah...!" Daisuke cried in pleasure as Zuko continued.

However, the pair soon started to move frantically as their climaxes were approaching them, causing Zuko to groan out. "Dai... Daisuke, I can't hold it... Ah... I'm gonna cum soon...!"

"Same here, Zuko... I'm... I'm cumming...!" Daisuke moaned out in reply, before she cried out loudly as she climaxed, releasing her sexual fluids all over Zuko's member, which triggered his climax, as he came and filled Daisuke's womb up with his cum.

With their love making over, Zuko fell onto his back while Daisuke collapsed on top of Zuko, resting her head on the his chest, the pair catching his breath and getting his energy back.

"I love you." Daisuke told Zuko in an honest and heartfelt tone, which made Zuko smile and told her in a loving reply. "And I love you too."

With that, Daisuke and Zuko shared another loving kiss before they closed their eyes and soon fell asleep, dreaming of the love they had shared together.

-End Lemon-

Three months later, Flame had flown back to Ember Island and he picked up Zuko and Daisuke and flew them back to the Fire Nation where they saw the new Royal Palace which had been built and the new set of caves which were for Ran and Shaw along with Flame and any other dragon that Daisuke would find as she travelled. Flame landed outside where Aang, Sokka, Toph, Katara, Suki and Iroh walked out to greet the couple. "Hey guys, how was the honeymoon?" Aang asked them.

"Great. I see you've managed to build the new caves for Ran and Shaw," Daisuke told him as she climbed down and hugged Aang tightly.

"Twinkle Toes did some of the work," Toph said before she hugged Daisuke. "Good to see again big sis," she told her and Daisuke smiled.

"So did you get us anything?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka!" Suki scolded him and he shrugged.

"Actually," Zuko said tossing something to Sokka who caught it and he looked at it and his eyes widened.

"Space sword!" he cheered happily holding his long lost sword high. "How?" he asked Daisuke and Zuko.

"A merchant found it and sold it to a shopkeeper on Ember Island," Zuko answered.

"Toph, I got this for you," Daisuke told Toph as she strapped the choker around Toph's neck.

"Cool. What is it?" Toph asked.

"It's a choker like mine. Only it's got an emerald instead of a ruby," Daisuke answered and Toph smiled and Daisuke smiled as well.

"Suki, Katara," Zuko said handing the two girls their presents.

"Zuko, it's beautiful," Katara said putting her bracelet on and Suki unfolded her metal fan and waved it around getting a feel for it.

"Cool, thanks," she thanked Zuko and Daisuke who both smiled.

"What about me? What'd you get me?" Aang asked them energetically.

"Come with me," Zuko told Aang and both walked off.

"So Flame did you, Ran and Shaw enjoy your present?" Daisuke asked and Flame licked his mother making her laugh. "I'll take that as a yes," she said and Flame nodded.

"WHAT!?" Aang's voice was heard.

"Looks like Zuko told Aang about the Air Temples being reconstructed," Daisuke said and the others looked at her. "Zuko told me on our honeymoon that he had organised for the Fire Nation's sculptors and masons to head to the Air Temples to repair all the damage the Fire Nation did when they wiped out the Air Nomads," Daisuke explained.

"That's so nice of Zuko," Katara said and Daisuke nodded with a smile as the gaang all walked off.

**Years later**

"That's it. You're doing great," Daisuke who was now twenty seven years old with her hair now longer cascading down to her back and she was wearing her Fire Lady outfit as she and Flame who had grown older and large and now had small horns watched a young girl who was about six years of age with short mahogany hair like Daisuke's but golden eyes like Zuko practicing Firebending and her fire was red and orange with sparks of gold coming off it. The girl stopped and breathed in and bowed to Daisuke. "Good work today Ursa, you're turning out to be quite the Firebending prodigy, almost as good as me," she told the girl now known as Ursa.

"Thank you mama," Ursa told Daisuke who smiled and hugged her daughter. "So when can I shoot lightning like you and daddy?" she asked energetically.

"Not until you've master Firebending," Daisuke told her sternly.

"Oh mama!" Ursa whined.

"Don't argue with your mother young lady," said Zuko who was now the same age as Daisuke wearing his Fire Lord robes as he walked up to them and a ruby red dragon the size Flame was when he was a few weeks old flew in and chirped at Ursa.

"Inferno!" she said happily hugging the baby dragon who cooed at her.

"How did the meeting go?" Daisuke asked Zuko kissing him making Ursa and Ruby poke their tongues out.

"Gross," Ursa said and Inferno chirped agreeing with her making her parent grin.

"It's not that bad sweetie. I mean when you're the age your father and I met you'll be doing the same thing," Daisuke told her daughter.

"Ew!" squealed Ursa before she ran off with Inferno behind her and both her parents laughed and Flame chuckled himself.

"Come on you two," Daisuke told her husband and dragon as she walked off and Zuko and Flame followed her after Ursa and her dragon.

The end


End file.
